1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to document management systems and more particularly relates to synchronization of multiple document management systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the use of document management systems (DMSS) increases, the need to synchronize multiple DMSs is also increasing. Local corporate offices need to synchronize their smaller scale office DMSs with larger scale enterprise content management (ECM) systems. Different users of the same DMS installation often have different synchronization requirements, as do different document types, sites, libraries, and folders within a DMS.
It is often difficult or impossible for these varying document synchronization requirements to be met. Synchronizing documents from multiple DMSs is often inflexible and complicated for both DMS users and administrators. Individual event handlers must often be created and configured for each synchronization event. In addition to being complicated, the synchronization event handlers are not dynamic, and often cannot be updated by a user during runtime, or at all. In many cases, users and administrators have no direct access to the event handling or document synchronization systems of their DMS, and rely on preconfigured or default settings that were configured when their DMS was installed.